


Wrong actions, unbreakable bonds (Collection One-shots)

by Keatsuno7



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Darkness, Darknight - Freeform, Different behaviors, Gen, Horror, Leo insanity, Murder, Mystery, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Schizophrenia, TMNT insanity, Tragedy, mental problems, tmntHumans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: Synthesis:"Lifeless looks, confusing acts and controlled outcomes are what rule the world.Nothing remains but memories and regret."
Kudos: 4





	1. Perplexity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acciones erróneas, lazos inquebrantables (One shots)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507127) by [Keatsuno7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7). 



> Well, this story is originally mine but from another book in Spanish.
> 
> Please, if you can tell me my mistakes I will be grateful, I am new to writing around here and my English is not very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry, what was previously published was incomplete. But it has been corrected.

Disclaimer: I don't authorize people, only the story that I make up with them is my own.

One shot: Perplexity.

Characters: Leonardo Hamato / Hamato family.

Genre: Anguish / Drama / Shock.

Warnings: Blood / Death of a character / Schizophrenia problems.

Number of words: 910 words.

Published: 16 / 03 / 2019

Version: Tmnt 2012.

Brief summary:

"Despite the scars staining your clothes, there remains a blanket of blood still harboring your heart. Do not feel, there will be no pain in it.

It was a mistake, but I am not willing to take it as mine, but as I am"

Leonardo Hamato.

❇ ◽ ❇

Why did it have to be like this?

Please, someone explain to me, why?

We are living beings, and because of the mutation it granted us a faster evolution; it helped us to reason and feel...

Feel, feeling. Why did I have to have them? I do not complain because it also brought me joy and good times, but it also brought misfortune by converting the smiles of past memories into careful and treacherous mirrors reflecting, facing the error you had and how much you lost, daggers that go through your whole body and a near death is not out of this, only that this perishing is different, one where your emotions mix, destroy your head, cut off your limbs, drown your happiness for a new dawn revealing a different world to your own eyes.

There is no complaint, but I have demands.

Did you hear your heart breaking? Crunching in your ears as you felt your heartbeat sounding louder? You heard your life and now you will hear your death, desperately waiting for it to end.

I looked down, observed my limbs in detail, they were shaking, and crowded shivers were lashing my spine like painless blows, but with a stupidly corrosive fear, I felt that I was swallowing, or I was emerging in the middle of the swamp.

My eyes went wild, and the tears which had once been of fear remained on the ledges, replaced by astonishment and fear itself. I feel incredulous to what I have in front of me, I felt the looks of my brothers, there is no remorse, no pain, not anymore, but what I feel now is terror.

My muscles tensed when I felt their touch, and without thinking, I abruptly separated a few meters away, turning away what I reached and saw it.

He was my teacher, his eyes were disillusioned, how he had failed as a guide I knew perfectly well. But as a father, he had me with the doors open to console and mitigate my mistake, before it I only returned his invitation with a look, refute it. My head moved to my decision to make it clear after a few seconds, without being able to speak yet.

He declined, watching my act on the floor.

A frightening sight, the blood continued to spread without giving way to a doubt about what had happened, the facts, the evidence and the worst of all the accomplices.

My own family witnessed my actions which, no matter what the arguments, did not prevent some influential sentence.

I took a look at who was behind it, Mikey came to his senses without taking his stupefied eyes off his lifeless body. Donatello noticed that I saw him and embraced the child more strongly, Rafa on his other side tensed up and this time I addressed him.

He avoided her by settling in better with Donnie, lowering his head. All frustrated and afraid.

This time the water let itself drain once more, it became impossible to breathe because of the knot in my throat that I felt enlarged, and hiccups consisted in retracting my body.

My posture hunched over, and my eyes closed, and at last guilt invaded my system, spasms and a crying fit showed. I fell to my knees releasing what was left of my katana that once responded to my call as a leader, for I was finished, as was my family with me.

My arms surrounded me and I tried to hide my head in them, everything felt so cold, I could not hear anything but my tears.

My symbol stained, my body broken and my mind destroyed.

My eyes were broken at the scene where my master was lying next to the corpse, I thought I saw his crystallized eyes trying to maintain his posture so as not to fade away right there.

Did you still love him? Did you consider him your friend? Why?

After a while I stopped completely. I stood up and still heard Mikey's sobs and Splinter's murmurs; I examined what was left of me: arms, plastron, and legs, without omitting that my face also bathed in blood very possibly without being my own the most, some scratches and my equipment in the same way affected, my fists were what at first an initial form of attack in the face of the dangerous situation that found Mikey.

I still remember.

An encounter like many others we wished would end this time, Mikey wounded and on the verge of death, I rushed to Destroyer with my swords managing to save him from his claws; but the fear of facing a possible death of my relatives took hold of me and I continued the fight. It is blurred when my katanas were split and I persisted with my fists even with the bleeding.

On one occasion when his words to satisfy his desire to exterminate with the Hamato in front of me, ended my patience.

"Just.. -"I noticed their glances." I just wanted, I wanted to show him that I could not... n-no, I would not allow it..."

The blade taken from the ground once I threw myself, turned and cut the meat. The blood flowed and like a rain it devoured my body in his eyes. And his subordinates escaped before the spectacle.

A chuckle escaped my lips, I thought I felt their attention and resumed running. I didn't listen to them anymore, I didn't want to.

My mind destroyed, and my thoughts changed. I admit that it was a delight to know that he would not disturb or interfere, those who remained would not have to follow in his footsteps; none would threaten them or end up like him.

{Calm down, Leo ,we are with you}

[That's right, you won't be alone, my friend]

However, I frowned...

"Saki Oroku... even after your death you destroyed my family".

End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any opinions, let me know.


	2. Invalid pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because we are only treated as parties to choose, life is not always as you want it, you must live it and I have responsibilities.  
> My duty: to protect you, from everyone who wants to hurt us even if I give my own life, but I failed as a brother."
> 
> Leonardo Hamato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, it's not mine, I just have to do stories with them.
> 
> Drabble: Invalid pawn.
> 
> Characters: Leonardo Hamato / Hamato family.
> 
> Genre: Anguish.
> 
> Warnings: Death of a character / AU (Alternate Universe)
> 
> Number of words: 281 words.
> 
> Published: 10 / 04 / 2019
> 
> Version: Tmnt 2012. AU (HUMAN)
> 
> Author's note: Enjoy.

He believes it, he feels it and he thinks it. His jet-black hair flutters like dancers with the seconds in minutes; a heart that ended up calm and his look changed from sorrowful to peaceful.

Without being able to avoid remembering, as in every dramatic film, the days and nights already written, sentenced, both accompanied by deafening screams that only he manages to fear and interpret; the pleas full of agony and his eyes with the reflection of uneasiness.

The emergence of the mornings with the same questioning the motive of depraved change; a cruel god and lord entertained with his pains and tears, like broken crystals in pure souls, suffering induced by the differences between the carriers with the leadership of their progeny. Changing numbness into bodily pain.

How could they do that? He never got an answer.

They refused, hurt them, no matter how healthy they were. Thus, total weight would fall to bear on his back.

The thunderous sound of the gun's metal fire in the man's decisive hands was the last thing he heard in reality, invoking the flashbacks of a few weeks ago in his family. Conscious that defending them would be futile, but he did so, and perished.

The signature on that paper seemed to mark the sentence on the epitaph, the reason for the escape from home, running into an alley and a thief.

Unfortunately, the distribution of these papers to both parents was unacceptable, they had to do it, they were brothers. They would never be separated by the mere whim of the parents called divorce, but it will not be relevant if it is with death.

"Perhaps it's for the best," he thought, closing the crystallized eyes of a beautiful sapphire to finally take refuge in the arms of darkness, embellished by a soul that is whole and broken as well as grateful for such a generous gift.

There was discord, however, it did not suffer any modification.

Death could fracture them. How perverse is fate.

.

.

End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now will come the longer ones. I hope you like it. Thanks for the support!


	3. Invalid pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Because they only treat us as parts to choose from, life is not always how you want it, you must live it and I have responsibilities.
> 
> My duty: to protect them, from anyone who wants to harm us even if I give my own life, but I failed as a brother. »
> 
> Leonardo Hamato.

Drabble: Invalid pawn.

Characters: Leonardo Hamato / Hamato Family.

Genre: Anguish.

Warnings: Death of a character / AU (Alternate Universe)

Version: Tmnt 2012. AU (HUMAN)

* * *

He believes it, feels it and thinks about it. His raven hair flutters like dancers with seconds in minutes; a heart that ended calm and his gaze changed from sorrowful to gentle.

  
Without being able to avoid recalling as in any dramatic film, the days and nights already written, sentenced, both accompanied by deafening screams that only he manages to fear and interpret; the pleas full of agony and the eyes of him with the reflection of so much unease.

The emergence of the mornings with the same questioning the motive of the depraved change; a cruel god and lord entertained with the pain and tears of him, like broken glass in pure souls, suffering induced by differences between bearers with the leadership of his progeny. Changing numbness to body aches.

How could they do it? He never got an answer.  
They refused, they hurt them, regardless of their health. Thus, full weight fell to carry it on his back.

The thunderous sound of metal fired from the barrel, in the decisive hands of the man, was the last thing he ever heard in reality invoking the flashbacks of a few weeks ago in his family. Conscious that defending them would be useless, but he did it, and he perished.

The signature on that paper seemed to mark the sentence in the epitaph, the reason for the escape from home, running into an alley and a thief.

Unfortunately, distributing them between both parents was unacceptable, they had to do it, they were brothers. They would never be separated by the mere whim of the parents called divorce, but it will not be relevant if it is with death.

"Maybe it's for the best," he thought, closing the crystallized eyes of a beautiful sapphire to finally take refuge in the arms of darkness, embellished by the whole and torn soul as well as grateful for such a generous gift.

There was discord, however, it did not undergo any modification.

Death could fracture them. How wicked is fate.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
End ~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
